


Day2

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Aaron week 2020 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s06e23 It's Just Like Riding a Bike, Family Feels, M/M, aaron week 2020, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Seb thinks his parents know nothing about how hard it is to be a 16-year-old.It's all soft really.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Aaron week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Day2

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 (13th Oct): “I’m not drunk. I s-swear.” and/or “I don’t have enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel.”

Aaron was tired. It was 1 am in the morning and here he was…. in the living room, pacing around like a madman, waiting for the door to open.

They had a fight. Well not really. It was a typical shouting match you just cannot win with a teenager. Especially when he thinks he’s got the moral high ground. (Fun fact: he doesn’t.) But Seb was in love, and apparently, neither Robert nor Aaron knew what that was like.

“You don’t understand!” – he said, well shouted more like before he aimed for the door.

He started dating this girl at his school, Mia, and ever since that happened, it was like he was a new person. Mostly Robert and Aaron only benefited from it, because that girl was actually nice, and she was a good influence on Seb in every way. Even when it came to studying. He did better at school, so Aaron and Robert had no problem whatsoever with this relationship. They thought they could just sit back and relax. They thought wrong. Maybe they should’ve thanked for Seb’s morals because he could’ve kept them in the dark, but he asked for permission instead. Permission they denied. Which was the root cause of everything.

“It’s not a big deal, why can’t I go?” – asked Seb looking at his dads, after he brought up the subject.

“Because… you just can’t sleep over there.” – said Aaron not offering any real reason.

“What would her parents think?” – asked Robert, trying to smooth this fight over even before it begins.

“They’re gonna go out… it’s an anniversary or something.”

“So you’d be alone.”– stated Aaron with a knowing look at Robert.

“You don’t trust me.” – said Seb after a moment of silence, but his words felt like venom.

“We don’t trust either of you.” – laughed Robert – “You’re sixteen!”

“So? You were sixteen once… I know it was a long loooong time ago but try and remember.”– he said with a snide look on his face.

“Oi mister.” – told him Aaron. – “It’s not… we just think it’s too soon.”

“Too soon? We’ve been together since….”

“Two weeks?” – offered Robert.

“A month.” – said Seb as he struck his usual sulking pose.

“A month? Wow… solid.” – mocked Aaron. That was when Seb stormed out of the Mill, shouting how his parents don’t know anything.

“I go after him.” – said Robert calming Aaron down for a second.

“Alright, but call me if….”

“Of course.” – he said not letting him finish. He just gave him a quick peck on the lips, and with a reassuring nod, he went after Seb.

That was around 11 pm, and now Aaron was worried. He called Robert an hour ago, but his husband told him that they’re just talking things through and that Seb is okay. Aaron believed him, course he did, but he wanted his little boy home. Because even though he turned 16 a few weeks ago, to him he would always be that little boy who helped him wrecking cars with his little plastic tools, that same boy who asked him if Aaron will love him the same after his siblings arrive. To Aaron, Seb would always be the first one who called him dad, and the fact that he’s growing up so fast won’t change that ever.

Aaron almost got lost in his own mind, reminiscing about certain memories when the door opened. Seb walked in first.. but it looked like he found it difficult to walk in a straight line.

“Are you….” – started Aaron with a questioning look on his face.

“I’m not drunk. I s-swear.” – he stuttered as he went to the couch, getting comfortable.

“No, no, you’re going up to bed. We’ll talk more in the morning, alright?” – said Robert as he quietly closed the front door. Aaron just looked from his son to his husband, like he just managed to stumble upon a madhouse. Seb only nodded, then got to his feet and slowly walked up the stairs, only pausing for a moment or two on his way.

“You got him drunk?” – he asked Robert as soon as Seb was out of earshot.

“No, I just… wanted to bond with him.” – he said trying hard not to slur his words.

“By giving him booze? Robert…” - sighed Aaron.

“What? It’s not like he never drank before. At least he was with me.” – he shrugged.

“And?” – asked Aaron deliberately ignoring the state of his husband. He really wanted to let it go. – “Did it help?”

“To a certain degree.” – grinned Robert.

“You drank too… I hope you didn’t drive home…”

“I didn’t even take the car, no…erm.. we were just at the cricket pavilion. Our son is not that complicated.” – he said smiling.

“I don’t have enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel.” – told him Aaron massaging his temple before he started going up the stairs.

“Wait Aaron.” – said Robert reaching out his arm to catch his.

“No, I think you’ll be fine on the sofa tonight.”

“Come on Aaron that’s not fair.”

“No, but I was waiting up, it’s passed 1 am, our daughter will be up in two hours for her feed, I’m sure the twins won’t sleep until 7 am straight either, I have work in the morning, a delivery’s coming after 8 and I’m knackered. And that’s all without the Seb situation.”

“I’ll feed her.” – volunteered Robert. He knew he had to. – “And I deal with the twins.” – he added quickly.

“That wasn’t even a question.”– yawned Aaron deciding that before tomorrow’s madness a bit of sleep would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Day2 of Aaron week 2020
> 
> feedback is always appreciated


End file.
